Fun Fun Fun
( song) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = C |range = D |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E }} is the Stand of Ojiro Sasame, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Fun Fun Fun possesses a bell-like head, lined vertically, and a humanoid torso; its waist utterly emaciated, truncated mid-hip. From its hips hang four small leg-like vestiges, while it stands on four disc-like feet from four long, bending legs or tendrils hanging from its shoulders; capped by four thin, sharp shoulder pads. Two roughly Q-shaped pieces rest atop its head, facing its sides, with two smaller shapes on its collar, one large in the center of its chest, and one small on the buckle of a thick, studded belt that sits loosely on its hips. It has the image of a stethoscope, since it listens in to figure out what's happening on the floor below it. Its head is based on a lemon juicer.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy Fun Fun Fun is white and purple in the colored manga. Abilities Because Fun Fun Fun's ability is difficult to set up, and it has no physical ability whatsoever, it is unsuitable for direct combat. Ojiro typically uses his Stand to torment ordinary people, and prefers to set up traps to take control of an enemy. Body Control Fun Fun Fun is initially able to control a target's movements through their wounds. If a target incurs the slightest injury on their body while being physically under Fun Fun Fun, notably the hands or feet, the blood flowing from the injury clots to form a symbol in the shape of a broken circle with a triangle pointing inward.JJL Chapter 3, Soft and Wet (2) The corresponding injured limb then falls under Ojiro's control, allowing him to move it as he pleases.JJL Chapter 4, Soft & Wet (3) If a mark accumulates on every extremity, Ojiro effectively gains complete control of his target's movement, as all hands and feet can be manipulated. Nonetheless, the victim can still freely talk and move other unmarked parts of the body like the shoulders. Moreover, once Ojiro takes complete control of a victim, they are locked beneath him and will follow him if he moves.JJL Chapter 5, Soft & Wet (4) The marks on the injured body part gain volume when Ojiro actively controls a target. However, Ojiro must be physically above his victims to control them and be conscious about it. One may stand beneath him with all four limbs marked and be free of their movement if Ojiro loses track of their position (for instance, Josuke made the room he was trapped in soundproof in order to throw Ojiro off). An injury doesn't transform into a symbol unless Ojiro stands above the victim. When Ojiro later returns, Fun Fun Fun is able to place its mark on the victim's limb without them being injured. Chapters * * * * * }} Trivia *Fun Fun Fun's head in JJL Chapter 5 is slightly different from its appearance in JJL Chapter 6. Gallery JJL Chapter 6 Tailpiece.png JJL_Chapter_6.jpg|JJL Chapter 6 cover FunFunFunWSJ.png|Fun Fun Fun's original look in Ultra Jump Img000037.png|The Stand's initial design in the volume version of Chapter 5 FunFunFunSymbol.PNG|Fun Fun Fun's symbol Fun-fun-fun-tsurugi.png|Fun Fun Fun forcing Tsurugi to hold onto Ojiro's phone References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands